The present invention provides a mechanism for applying a varying amount of torque to a fixed external torque and that allows for side to side adjustability of the mechanism when affixed to a stationary base. A prior art device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,078 to Stromquist, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference. The present invention improves upon the functionality of the device taught in the '078 patent by changing the placement of the side to side adjustment from the end of the device to the side of the device and changing the internal mechanism to provide such adjustment. The present invention allows for adjustment of door sag while the door remains closed.
Commercial refrigerator doors are often equipped with a torsion spring housed in a device that helps ensure automatic closing of the refrigerator door to keep the cold air in the display case. The device houses the torsion spring, provides easy torque adjustment to ensure door closure at smaller openings and door sag adjustment for squareness of the door within the frame during and post installation. The device taught in the '078 patent requires adjustment on the end of the device or on the side with respect to the case (as opposed to the front).